Sonamy Shuffle Challenge
by ruby-red-rose280599
Summary: Just my first go at this to stop my writers block. ANYWAY just a set of musical inspired drabbles.


**FIRST GO AT THIS WISH ME LUCK**

**Someone like you-Adele**

Amy stood there feeling like an absolute fool. She knew Sonic was dating sally but her feelings never went away so she tried to distance herself from him but he always found her. Sally didn't like that. Not one bit.

But now she made the mistake to tell Rouge she still had feelings for Sonic and well that didn't turn out so well.

Rouge had practically dragged Amy to the couple and this is where we started.

"You are such an idiot blueboy" Roge scolded.

"For doing what?" Sonic questioned.

"Dating this Bitch" The bat remarked.

"Excuse me" Sally screeched.

"You heard me right" Rouge stated.

"Whoa hold up Rouge you can't just waltz on over here and call Sal a bitch I mean come on what did she do?" Sonic argued.

"Hurt Amy that's what" Rouge shouted.

Sonic's lime gaze immediately fell onto Amy with a shocked expression "What?".

"Yeah what? I never even touched this cow you slut" Sally said as she attempted to pull Sonic away by the arm but he just stood there staring at Amy who wouldn't meet his eye.

"Why I outta-" Rouge stepped forward to hit Sally but was quickly pulled back by Amy who just glared coldly at the chipmunk.

"Oh really Sally so how do you explain all the bruises I have from that group of castle guards you sent after me?" She stated.

"I don't know what your talking about I never did anything like that. They must've come from one of your many fights with Eggman" Sally said feigning innocence.

"Yeah nice try chipmunk but Tails hacked the cctv cameras at that area and they got audio too" Amy smirked at the panicked expression on the chipmunks face before she continued "And Sonic I hope your happy with this slag. I'm sure she can make you more happy than what I could when we were kids" With that set she spun on her heel and walked off with Rouge on her tail both smirking once they heard an argument between the not so happy couple.

**Once-Diana Vickers**

She stood breathing heavily staring at what was once the object of her affections.

Cold white emotionless eyes stared back at her, Burning a hole straight through her and into her core.

Suddenly the dark figure sped forward and Amy felt a searing pain in her abdomen. She looked down and saw a hole in her lower stomach that was now leaking with blood.

Amy fell to the floor clutching her wound as she looked up at her attacker.

Midnight fur, white eyes, navy aura. Amy silently whimpered as she saw her own blood on Dark Sonic's hand.

She slowly fell backwards not noticing Dark Sonic's eyes turning green. When Sonic noticed what he had done Amy's heart had stopped.

When she woke up she looked around and noticed she was in a hospital room and on her lap was a yellow rose. Instantly Amy knew it was from Sonic but once she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach she remembered what he did.

She carefully picked it up and murmured to herself "I'm only gonna let you kill me once".

**We Dance On-N-Dubz**

Formal parties who likes em. Not this true blue speedster. But when the King calls to invite you and your friends to one for him to have the chance to thank you for saving the world AGAIN, What can you do?

Sonic sat at a table with Silver, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow each silently praying for the night to be over.

"This sucks" Knuckles suddenly said to which everyone nodded.

Suddenly there was noise from outside. People screaming. Naturally the boys sped to the balcony to see what danger there was. But there was only the danger of fans having a panic attack.

For the female members of team Sonic had arrived. The guys smiled down at the girls but once Sonic laid eyes on a certain rosette hedgehog his eyes widened.

In his opinion she looked absolutely stunning. She met his eyes and smiled he returned the favor before walking back inside and sitting down and getting lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly a tap on the shoulder shook him out of his stupor. He turned only to be met with Amy.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" He replied "You want to dance?".

"Sure" Amy smiled.

Sonic then lead Amy to the dance floor as a slow song came on and they danced for almost the entire evening.

Sonic looked down at the girl in his arms as she smiled up at him 'Eh maybe formal parties aren't so bad?' Sonic thought.

**Glad You Came-The Wanted.**

"Uhh this is so boring" Sonic moaned as he and Amy sat at a random unoccupied table in King Acorn's ballroom. They were both tired since it was long past sunset and approaching midnight

"Yeah I know" Amy replied as she stared at her empty drink.

"Here" Sonic said as he handed her his drink.

"Thanks" She smiled.

Silence then settled in. Sonic always hated that it drove him crazy, So did these formal dues, Not to mention the princess keeps flirting with him. Speaking of the royal runt he saw her on another table with her twin brother making googly eyes at him.

He shook his head in disgust before he said "You know I'm really glad you came tonight".

"Really".

"Yeah cause if not I'll be stuck with the posh prat over there" He said as he gestured his head in Sally's general direction.

They both laughed before Sonic noticed Tails trying to get his attention from the other side of the ballroom "What" He mouthed.

After a while of gestures and mouthing insults at the others lack of ability to lipread Sonic finally got what Tails was trying to say.

He leaned over to Amy before whispering "You wanna ditch?".

Amy looked at him in confusion before seeing Tails take out a wrench then she smirked and nodded.

Sonic then winked at Tails who then disappeared into the crowd. Not two minutes after he did the lights went out and the music stopped.

Taking this as a cue Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and picked her up bridal style as he dashed off before the lights were switched on again revealing a once again unoccupied table.


End file.
